


boys like you

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Advice, Chatting & Messaging, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, how to tag ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MrBear: Yuri...my love...you're both a solider and a fairy in my eyes...IceTiger: B-beka...HamHams: lmaooooo everyone get a load of this gay ass shit over here!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruxism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruxism/gifts).



> merry christmas madisyn u know i love u to the moon and back! u always make me smile and laugh and ur so fun to shoot hcs with and ur so supportive of all my projects and u deserve the world but i got u this shitty fic instead lmao im sorry for changing the prompt so much but i hope u enjoy this nonetheless!
> 
> to everyone else: im sorry if i butchered characterization/canon ive seen two episodes of yoi and get all my info from fics and the wikia so feel free to correct me in the comments if u feel somethings not quite right!

_ Wednesday December 21st _

 

_3: 32 am_

 

MrBear: hello?

 

MrBear: Yuri?

 

MrBear: Yuri Plisetsky can you see me?

 

MrBear: hmmmm maybe i wrote your name down wrong

 

MrBear: i will go double check

 

MrBear: hmmmm no this is the right name

 

MrBear: ah maybe youre just sleeping! It is quite late i should be sleeping too…

 

MrBear: ive just been watching this american cartoon all night and i cant seem to stop everytime the episode ends i find myself clicking the next one and the next and the next

 

MrBear: id like to think im watching it to help me with my english but its quite the charming cartoon 

 

MrBear: it features three bears, a panda a grizzly and a polar bear, and theyre brother and they live their lives like humans would but theyre bears which seems to make life more difficult for them but dont worry at the end of each episode they always find a solution for all their problems

 

MrBear: the only problem i have with the show is that the episodes are quite short 

 

MrBear: fifteen minutes or so and thats definitely not enough for me 

 

MrBear: another complaint i have is that one of the bears, the panda i believe, uses his phone alot but panda bears dont have thumbs so im curious as to how he’d hold his phone and use it?

 

MrBear: wait i need to fact check if panda bears have thumbs or not hold on one second please

 

MrBear: well youre asleep so you wouldnt be bothered anyways hahaha

 

_3: 46 am_

 

MrBear: sorry to keep you waiting for so long (even though youre probably still asleep) but i found this article about pandas and got really into it but! Long story short they do have thumbs! You learn something new everyday

 

MrBear: although it is a childrens cartoon so i doubt theyd be putting much research into these kinds of things 

 

MrBear: anyways ill stop bothering you. Youre probably exhausted after your performance (which was phenomenal by the way i cant stop thinking about it) and wont read my messages until later but thats alright as long as you reply to me eventually

 

MrBear: sleep tight good night dont let the bedbugs bite

 

MrBear: even though youre already asleep hahaha

 

_9: 26 am_

 

IceTiger: oh hey! 

 

IceTiger: i wasnt actually expecting u to text first and so early wow…

 

IceTiger: not that i mind or anything! I think its cute you watch cartoons when you cant sleep haha i dont really have trouble sleeping especially after performances and stuff but if i do then i think ill check out some cartoons too!

 

IceTiger: woah u rlly thought my performance was that good? I mean it was pretty cool i dont wanna brag or anything BUT TAKE THAT JEAN U BAG OF FUCKING DICKS 

 

IceTiger: is it bad i kinda feel sorry for that japanese pic tho? Lol i mean he seemed p chill last i saw him with viktor being gross and kissing like usual so i dont think hes that pissed? Idk i mean viktors back in the game which means i gotta start training more lmao gotta beat that old man

 

IceTiger: yknow gonna whoop his ass to a retirement home where he belongs!!!

 

MrBear: haha yuri please im sure youll be able to beat him with your current training regimen you shouldnt practice too hard i heard that can completely ruin you

 

IceTiger: ill keep it in mind dude

 

IceTiger: so uh? How r u? After yesterday? You did real good i was watching u i never really realized just how damn cool ur style is? Idk it was kinda epic lol

 

MrBear: thank you yuri. But the judges did not seem to think so :( well i shouldnt be too sad, we cant always win

 

IceTiger: okay yeah but U TOTALLY DESERVED TO BEAT JJ HIS PERFORMANCE WAS SHITTY ANYWAYS! Smh he thinks hes so cool cuz he beat me once well hes WRONG hes nothing compared to u!

 

IceTiger: uh i mean his skills are nothing compared to urs!

 

MrBear: i appreciate your words yuri but i dont think we should be talking about jean like that, hes been having a rough week and i think we should leave him alone 

 

IceTiger: ah shit guess ur right

 

IceTiger: i mean i heard from viktor hes going through lots of intense crap like his gf leaving him and all that anxiety and i guess making fun of him rn is a shit move

 

MrBear: i have practice in a little bit at the local arena so if i see Jean there ill be sure to send him your best wishes 

 

IceTiger: OH GOD NO DONT DO THAT!

 

MrBear: ???

 

IceTiger: HE MIGHT THINK I LIKE...HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM EW UGH GTFO OUTTA HERE

 

MrBear: well dont you have feelings for him? You talk about him quite a lot

 

IceTiger: beka seriously stop or im gonna throw tf up all over my phone dont be ridiculous i have standards i wouldnt be caught dead dating that trash can stuffed with canadian stereotypes with nice hair on top!!! Thats just fucking stupid!

 

MrBear: you think his hair is nice huh?

 

IceTiger: WELL I MEAN 

 

IceTiger: even someone like jj’s ugly ass doo doo self can rock an undercut okay its kind of a classic hair cut even he cant ruin it for me 

 

MrBear: should i be flattered? I think im flattered 

 

IceTiger: well i mean...haha...yeah...your haircuts like alright and shit and uh...yeah

 

MrBear: youre quite the special boy yuri 

 

MrBear: i like it 

 

MrBear: i need to go now my coach is calling me 

 

MrBear: talk to you later yeah?

 

IceTiger: yeah of course!!! Good luck with practice!

 

10: 18 am

 

IceTiger: and then i was like ‘well i mean haha yeah your haircuts like alright and shit and yeah” NO WONDER HE FUCKING LEFT ughhhhh he totally hates me now! This is all ur fault u stupid pig!

 

KatsukiNikiforov: WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?! HOW IS IT ALL MY FAULT?!?!?! I dont even see anything wrong with ur reply! I think it was awkwardly endearing!

 

IceTiger: are u BLIND AND STUPID? I said yeah TWICE! And i said his haircut was alright when its obviously more than alright its fucking great and i shouldve told him instead of being subtle like u told me to why does everyone fucking hate me 

 

KatsukiNikiforov: cmon yurio calm down! Its not that big of a deal! In like ten years you two are gonna be married and own like a dozen cats and he wont even care about how many ‘yeahs’ you put in ur texts~

 

IceTiger: okay,,,that definitely sounds fake but okay

 

KatsukiNikiforov: just look at me and your father!!!

 

IceTiger: just because ur a freak that has a mommy kink doesnt mean im getting you anything for mothers day ur not my fucking mom stop tryna be!!! Fuck outta here lmao

 

HamHams: notice how he didnt deny viktor’s his daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) even tho we all know yuuri’s claimed viktor as his daddy a long time ago~

 

IceTiger: ew y r u here 

 

KatsukiNikiforov: yurio be nice! Phichit’s the one that introduced me to skype! Hes the one that made this group remember?

 

IceTiger: unfortunately

 

HamHams: almost as unfortunate as ur love life,,,but thats none of my business 

 

IceTiger: FIGHT ME U STUPID HOE TRY AND SQUARE UP CANT DO NOTHING BUT THROW UR DUMB HAMSTERS AT ME HUH?

 

HamHams: meet me in the lobby right now no one bad mouths my babies and gets away with it

 

KatsukiNikiforov: OMG!!! Phichit pls yurio’s like 7 ur like 20 pls dont fight him also he will probably hurt u v badly and i dont want u to end up getting seriously hurt because of a petty argument!!!

 

HamHams: hes like 10 inches tall what can he even do to me lol 

 

IceTiger: bitch im 15 first of all second im 5’2 so check urself before u wreck urself and third im boutta end u like i ended jj and his career so get ready 

 

KatsukiNikiforov: oh my goodness!!! Yurio lets get back to talking about ur crush! Im sure me and phichit can help u as we’re both in happy relationships!!! :D

 

HamHams: idk id be happier if u and viktor let me into ur relationship~

 

KatsukiNikiforov: awww phichit ur my best friend but i dont like you like THAT! Plus im like 80% sure you only want to date us so you can get access to the hot springs 24/7…

 

HamHams: damn u caught me...i guess seung’s alright tho hahaha dont screen shot that and send that to him he’ll send his husky after me 

 

IceTiger: rip in pieces u wont be missed

 

HamHams: yuuuuuuuuuri ur kids so rude! Havent u taught him any manners???

 

KatsukiNikiforov: i tried to teach him how to do his laundry once but he growled at me and i was so scared i hid from him for the rest of the week so...thats a no

 

HamHams: i should talk to his dad(dy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) about this 

 

IceTiger: suck on deez nuts lmao also this g o l d medal lol betcha forgot about that huh

 

KatsukiNikiforov: LETS TALK ABOUT OTABEK ALTIN what a guy! He seems like the perfect boy for yurio!

 

HamHams: he seems like a pretty cool dude! But isnt he like 30? o.O 

 

IceTiger: hes like 18 wtf getcha head outta ur ass hamster boy 

 

HamHams: cute nickname not even offended

 

KatsukiNikiforov: although im not sure i trust his bike though...hes quite the mysterious bad boy!

 

IceTiger: hes hot as shit and i wanna ride his bike if yknow what im saying

 

IceTiger: wait no i mean...shit...i wanna ride his bike like uh,,,FUCK FORGET I SAID ANYTHING 

 

ViktorYuuri: EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN YOU ARE 15 THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOUR GO TO UR ROOM RN 

 

KatsukiNikiforov: Vitya~ Hi! 

 

HamHams: omg hi viktor!!! 

 

ViktorYuuri: hey sweetheart <3 where was i? YURIO YOURE TOO YOUNG TO DATE BOYS ARE DANGEROUS i bet this otabek guy is just distracting you from competing in the winter olympics by dating u what a monster!

 

HamHams: aight u just gonna ignore me das fine lets all just invite phichit and pretend hes welcome then fucinkg ignore him see how he likes that aight i see how it is

 

IceTiger: lmao i guess old age rlly hit u hard why tf would beka try to do something like that???

 

KatsukiNikiforov: Vityaaaaaaa i think youre reading into this too much, if yurio and otabek like each other who are we to get in the way of true love?

 

HamHams: yeah Viktor! Listen to mommy yuuri!

 

ViktorYuuri: listen to mommy who know

 

HamHams: WELL SHIT NOW YOU CAN SEE ME?

 

IceTiger: why yall acting like me and beka are gonna get married soon fuck i cant even hold a conversation with him without wanting to eat my phone because im so fucking cringey...man why cant relationships be as easy as skating!!! Ughhhh...i miss beka already shit

 

HamHams: young love <3 reminds me of when i slid into seung’s dm’s <3 he ended up blocking me but guess what <3 we sleep in the same bed now whenever we get the chance <3 hakuna matiddies <3

 

KatsukiNikiforov: i dont think that means what u think it means…?

 

IceTiger: lmaoooooooo so glad beka’s not here to see you guys acting like such fucking idiots!

 

HamHams: heck off u furry <3

 

IceTiger: UMMMMMMM

 

KatsukiNikiforov: whats a furry?

 

HamHams: well u see…

 

ViktorYuuri: after some careful consideration ive come to a conclusion...otabek seems like the best crush my Yurio’s had in a while i mean! There was that time he liked me which was so cute~

 

IceTiger: viktor stfu is2g

 

ViktorYuuri: the time he had the sweetest crush on my Yuuri~

 

HamHams: this is almost too much tea for me! Keep going tho!

 

ViktorYuuri: his infatuation with Mila…

 

IceTiger: OMFG I HATE THIS FAMILY SHUT UP THAT WAS LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS AGO WHAT THE FUCK

 

KatsukiNikiforov: wait u liked me yurio???? Oh my gosh im so flattered!!! But u acted so mean to me! Im confused D:

 

IceTiger: FUCK OFF I NEVER LIKED U VIKTOR WTF WHERE ARE U GETTING ALL THESE DAMN LIES FROM!

 

ViktorNikiforov: ur pink princess diary which always ends up in my hands somehow~ it says here on page 45 underneath quite the pretty drawing of a maple leaf that you want a certain canadian skater to stick his timbits iN A VERY INAPPROPRIATE PLACE OF YOURS YURIO PLISETSKY I THOUGHT WE HAD RAISED U BETTER THAN THIS 

 

HamHams: glad im not yurio rn hahaha 

 

IceTiger: glad i didnt get sixth in the gpx hahahaha

 

HamHams: …

 

_ *HamHams has left the conversation* _

 

KatsukiNikiforov: awww yurio cmon that wasnt very nice!!! Apologize immediately!!!

 

IceTiger: no lol

 

KatsukiNikiforov: you really hurt his feelings OMG VITYA PLS I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING NEXT DOOR DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

 

_11: 07 am_

 

IceTiger: sup bitch i need hoe advice 

 

GrandMila: ur like five what kinda hoeing u doing lmao

 

IceTiger: shut up!!! Idiot! I need help getting this guy to realize i like him more than a friend and stuff!

 

GrandMila: ah i see 

 

GrandMila: sit on his face?

 

IceTiger: um no what the fuck 

 

GrandMila: get him to sit on ur face?

 

IceTiger: MILA WTF BE SERIOUS 

 

GrandMila: sorry i have face sitting on the mind ever since sara came over last night and we ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

GrandMila: lol i got that emoji from that thai kids instagram isnt it funny

 

IceTiger: IM GONNA BLOCK U IF U DONT GIVE ME ACTUAL ADVICE 

 

GrandMila: fine fine fine 

 

GrandMila: confess first and see what he does!

 

IceTiger: ew lol...i think not?

 

GrandMila: awwwwww ur being so cute and shy! Whos the boy? Must be special if ur acting like this...is it that canadian? Viktor sent me snaps of ur diary i know what youve been thinking dirty boy~

 

IceTiger: u call a guys tattoos hot one time AND SUDDENLY UR IN LOVE fuck that jj shit i need help with beka

 

IceTiger: yknow otabek?

 

GrandMila: ahhh that boy! The one where u said and i quote ‘i wanna ride him like a motorbike’?

 

IceTiger: oh fuck thats the phrase!

 

IceTiger: and yeah thats him

 

GrandMila: well ur shit outta luck babe hes way outta ur league

 

IceTiger: MILA FUCK OFF 

 

GrandMila: i joke lol he seems super into u too! Just confess and i bet he’ll confess back seriously whats the worst that could happen?

 

IceTiger: i could fucking die?

 

GrandMila: leave that overdramatic shit to Georgi lmao youll be fine!!! And if he rejects u just give him my number cuz he hella fine :P 

 

GrandMila: awwww babe dont leave i was kidding!!! 

 

GrandMila: or was i ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

GrandMila: hey you cant just block me like that! Im telling yakov on u~

 

_ 12: 18 pm _

 

KatsukiNikiforov: yurio~ i just wanted to let u know that me and viktor are rlly proud of u! I feel like i didnt get to say it properly before but its kinda really amazing how you placed first at such a young age! 

 

KatsukiNikiforov: and i know the last person u probably wanna hear this from is me but i just wanted to remind u that u can do anything as long as u put ur mind to it, so go out there and confess to ur crush! Hed be lucky to date someone as amazing as u!

 

IceTiger: ...thanks i guess

 

IceTiger: did Viktor pay u to say all that shit?

 

KatsukiNikiforov: no!!! But me and him were rewatching ur performance and it just kind of spurred me to text u…

 

IceTiger: well shit i guess since ur like the second person to tell me that today i should probably go and do that lol

 

KatsukiNikiforov: HELLS YAH BITCH GO OUT THERE AND GET THAT DICK!!!

 

IceTiger: what the fuck

 

KatsukiNikiforov: oh my goodness im so sorry!!! I slip into eros mode when i get excited eeep! Ignore that last part! Go out there and let that boy know ur true feelings!

 

KatsukiNikiforov: no sex until after ur married young man!!!

 

IceTiger: i hate this fucking familyyyyyyyy

 

_ 4: 25 pm _

 

MrBear: yuri? Are you there? 

 

IceTiger: hey beka!!! How was practice?

 

MrBear: it was good. I focused on trying to put more of a story in my routine, im excited to show you what im planning right now. maybe you could come visit practice sometimes?

 

IceTiger: id like that…

 

IceTiger: hey beka can i ask u uh something

 

IceTiger: actually...can u maybe meet me somewhere rn you can choose the place i just...i think it’d be better to ask in person

 

MrBear: im actually at this cat cafe right now, i was just about to invite you here! What a coincidence, how about we meet here

 

IceTiger: yeah thats actually perfect!

 

You’re actually perfect, Yuri thinks as he stares at Otabek from across the table. The older boy has a slight flush on his face, maybe from the heat of the cafe or maybe just from a vigorous practice. His hair’s messy like he had literally went from rink to cafe without even checking his hair once and his eyes are on Yuri and the whole thing has kind of a magical effect on Yuri, coaxing his lips into a smile and leaving over the table towards Otabek like his body simply can’t get enough of the other. 

 

Their drinks arrive and Yurio tangles his fingers through the fur of sleeping calico on the table as Otabek accepts their drinks from the waitress, cinnamon hot chocolate for Yuri and some bubble tea for Otabek, before placing them delicately on the table.

 

“So,” He says voice low like usual. “You wanted to ask me something?”

 

Yurio’s never been a fidgeter but now he’s playing with the zipper of his bomber jacket like his life depends on it. 

 

“Um...yeah the thing is...I wanted to know what you think of me!” The blond blurts out so suddenly the cat on their table immediately wakes up and hops off their table, trotting off to find another table occupied by someone less loud and annoying and sweaty than Yuuri.

 

“What I think of you? I think you’re great obviously!” Otabek says simply and takes a sip of his drink and that’s that. Yuri feels a bit disappointed really. That's it? Great it well...great but after being hyped up all day by all his friends he was really expecting more!

 

“I think you’re great too.” Yuri says but his words fall a bit flat and he’s left to awkwardly stir his drink while Otabek looks at him, lips tightly pressed together. 

 

There is a long pause. The door to the cafe chimes as a customer enters, Yuri’s eyes follow the customer as they peel away the scarf wrapped around the lower half of their mouth and reveals its Phichit much to Yuri’s horror. Under any other circumstances Yuri would’ve gotten up and roasted the fuck outta the guy but Otabek looked like he was going to say something. 

 

“Would you like to know how I feel about you?” Otabek finally says and the tone of his voice gets Yuri to tear his eyes away from the thai boy at the counter to the guy sitting in front of him. “How I really feel?”

 

Heart in his throat, palms slick with sweat Yuri nods.

 

“I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you in that dance class. Remember? You were 11 and I was 14. Your beauty was incomparable to any other boy or girl or anyone really I’ve seen before.” Otabek says, voice as steady as ever. “I just...I just needed to get that out I’m sorry. I just find it so surreal that I’m actually friends with you! My 14 year old self would be so happy.” Otabek ducks his head looking embarrassed and it takes all of Yuri’s self control to not kiss him right there. Very slowly he gets up and takes a seat in the chair next to Otabek’s and places his small hand over Otabek’s. 

 

“Beka...I…” Yuri squeezes his eyes shut tightly trying to control his breathing. “I really like you too.”

 

Then he opens his eyes and he is so glad he did because for a split second the most beautiful smile graces Otabek’s usually stoic face as he laces his fingers with Yuri’s. His smile changes to shock as he finds a flash going off and Yuri has never hated that hamster loving piece of shit more than he did in that very moment because as soon as the flash went off Otabek instinctively pulled his hand back from Yuri’s.

 

“Smile for Instagram guys!!!” Phichit crows as he checks his phone before showing the two the photo. ”Oh hey, is it okay for me to post this?”

 

The photo actually turned out quite nice and Yuri still feels quite giddy from Otabek’s confession and finds himself nodding to Phichit’s question. 

 

“It’s fine by me I guess, Beka?”

 

“Of course.”

 

At exactly 4: 45 pm on the dot on December 21st 2016 Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are no longer single as confirmed by a certain Instagram post posted by a certain hamster loving piece of shit. 

 

Yuri’s phone explodes with messages ranging from sweet (KatsukiNikiforov: i knew u could do it!!! So proud of u!!! congrats!!!) to over protective (ViktorYuuri: let that boy know i will gladly run him over with my skates if he dares lay a finger on MY SON) and finally to a simple congrats from Yakov. (Coach: though  this better not interfere with your practices boy!)

 

Yuri had finished replying to all the messages he had gotten in the past hour and was feeling pretty good until he noticed the last message in his inbox. 

 

_ 6: 14 pm _

 

KingJJ: Congrats on your new BF Plisetsky~ Just letting you know that if it doesn't work out my Timbits are always available for you <3

 

Yuri was going to fucking kill Viktor.

 


End file.
